Dimethyl ether (DME) has been prepared by a direct synthesis method, wherein a synthesis gas (CO/H2) is directly converted to dimethyl ether in the presence of a methanol synthesis catalyst and a catalyst for the dehydration of methanol (see K. Fujimoto et al., Chemistry Letters, pp 2051-2054). Many studies have been made to improve the performances of the catalysts used in this synthesis method (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,809; 4,375,424; 4,417,000; and 4,590,176).
In the direct methanol synthesis method, three reactions proceed simultaneously, i.e., the methanol synthesis, the dehydration of methanol to give DME, and the water gas shift reaction, as shown in Reaction Schemes A, B and C.



Consequently, an integration of the above three reactions is represented by Reaction Scheme D.

As shown above, most of water generated in the course of the dehydration of methanol for the production of DME is converted to carbon dioxide by the water gas shift reaction. As a result, the production of DME is accompanied by the generation of a 1 mole equivalent amount of carbon dioxide, which causes a green house effect.